vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:E.V.E.C./@comment-34440083-20181017010012/@comment-53539-20181017100512
Yes, but it only effects certain sounds like vowels. Miku's is the only one that impacts diaphonetics, the rest don't. The differences for some of Luka's is minor and in other cases like Luka's Falsetto it only covers higher ranges. Their basically a bunch of presets and you can do without them. EVEC isn't entire voicebanks so the differences are subtle and impact only how the voice, in theory, works. Some are kinda not effective at all, for example at VO forums someone pointed out "Power" vocals tend to just be slightly louder with CFM in general, ditto EVEC. In reality power is to do with triple and loudness, you put "oomph" on notes that are high. ---- On a side note, my personnel opinion is this; In regards to Luka, if I was a fan of her I'd be disappointed with hat we were given, thankfully I'm not and don't care for the CFM Vocaloids in general and the fact the Kagamines and Miku's packages were so different says a lot. It looks like your getting 6 voicebanks withers, but in reality its 3 voicebanks tops repeated twice plus lots of mini ones. Its not the only case of stuff being put out producers really don't need, there is 10 Japanese voicebanks for Gumi which don't do anything much for her, Arsloid's soft and bright vocals which become moot in V5. Its releases for me like EVEC ones and Megpoid that now me make super critical whenever extras come with a voicebank to extend a vocal. Also there is the fact that having lots of variation on a voice isn't as cool as it seems. Even back in V2 when Miku had 7 voicebanks, only 5 saw extensive usage, 3 a lot (the original, Dark and I forget the 3rd one). The same goes for Gumi's Megpoid voicbanks, giving 10 sounds cool... But then having 10 voices in V4 that could make 90 more variations between them giving you 100 voice variations doesn't do much in the end when you realise... None of them do much to help Gumi cover new genres of music and some only slightly impact the vocal. I can hear the differences in EVEC, but some of the XSY combinations for Gumi are really hard to push to hear. Gumi's voicebanks tempo and vocal ranges are the same at the end of the day regardless of voicebank you use and variations via XSY in her case didn't change much. This happens a lot in anything and is not a surprise. You can own all the current 70 or so voicebanks on the Vocaloid Shop that can work with V5 but only use 3 of those 70 voicebanks. :-? I find Luka the only vocaloid who can't be criticised though, as she is the only vocaloid people seem to defend to the teeth. So I'm not going to say much on her EVEC, though I want to. I remember criticising Luka V4x on VO forums when it was still up this year and being attacked because people didn't think I knew what I was talking about, I did try the demo and wasn't impressed. But there are 6 voicebanks in her package... Which in reality are only 3 tops. "Soft", "Solid" and "English" and what was promised in V3 was better. Regardless, you hit the nail on the head on the whole issue and I wish people would understand that EVEC isn't as good as it sounds. I used to say Miku was the most overrated Vocaloid, but in truth it really is Luka because her fans won't accept the crummy release she got. They are so into the fact she finally was updated they don't want to accept what they got was bad. EVEC is a cheap replacement for entire voicebanks. Thats my limits on what I'll say.